


Clint and Little Banner

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: Bruce's little sister comes to work for the Avengers but Bruce has made it clear that she's off-limits, but since when has Clint ever listened?Written while listening to 'What Would Happen' by Meredith Brooks
Kudos: 4





	Clint and Little Banner

  


***********

**_Electricity, eye to eye_ **

_**Hey don’t I know you** _

_**I can’t speak** _

**_Stripped my senses_ **

**_On the spot_ **

**_I’ve never been defenseless_ **

_**I can’t even make sense of this** _

_**You speak and I don’t hear a word** _

__

Clint watched her from across the gym as she chatted with Nat. Sounded like Nat was giving her tips on her technic, not that Bruce would ever let Y/n in the field. She was strictly to be home-based in the labs. Y/n had come back to the states to help with Tony and Bruce and their mountains of projects. Clint smirked remembering Bruce reading all of them the riot act before her arrival. Ranting and raving to the point they all watched his skin shimmering green the longer he spoke. Y/n was off-limits, no exceptions.

_“As much as I like you lot, that’s my little sister! None of you are good enough, not for her. She’s too intelligent and innocent for any and all of your bullshit, especially you Tony!” Bruce had growled. It sounded as if even the Hulk agreed with Banner for once_.

Y/n Banner was forbidden fruit and that only made her all the more intriguing to Clint. Y/n was beyond intelligent, her I.Q. according to Bruce was off the charts and within the first five minutes of her being in the Compound she managed to leave Tony utterly speechless with her snarky wit. Tony couldn’t for the life of him think of a comeback and left the room in silence. Clint wanted her, but Y/n wasn’t even in his stratosphere. She was out of his league.

**_What would happen if we kissed_ **

_**Would your tongue slip past my lips** _

**_Would you run away, would you stay_ **

**_Or would I melt into you_ **

**_Mouth to mouth, lust to lust_ **

_**Spontaneously combust** _

__

Everything about her left him wanting to know more, but she was intimidating. The Ivy League colleges, all the foreign travel for leisure, not a mission. She read like a fish needs water. Took her coffee strong and black and consumed even more than him. She hated mornings as much as he did, but there was a hidden side. He knew there was something not as innocent about her as Bruce had made it seem.

It took him a while to notice, but when he did, it left him the strongest urge to know if he was right. Even now in the sweltering heat of the gym, Y/n was in a long-sleeve workout shirt. Everyone else was in the bare essentials, shorts, and a t-shirt or a sports bra in Nat’s case, but Y/n… Y/n was wearing long sleeves. Why was she always wearing long sleeves?

Damp and clinging to her body. Curves singing out a forbidden song daring him to touch. He couldn’t help but stare. He thought he was being sly about it, but the snicker from Sam beside him said otherwise.

“Wipe your mouth Cassanova, you’re drooling.” Sam tossed a towel in his face catching him off guard. Leave it to that jackass to throw something at a deaf guy.

Shaking his head out of the trance she’d had him in. Side glancing at Sam and noticing the others watching her as well.

“That’s some pair of gams.” Bucky sighed with a dreamy smile on his face. Steve, Pietro, and Sam all agreed.

“Hard to imagine she’s related to Bruce, isn’t it?” The laugh that erupted from Steve, had them all nodding along.

**_The room is spinning out of control_ **

**_Act like you didn’t notice_ **

_**Brushed my hand** _

__

Her laughter from across the room like a drug. The way her hips moved when she shifted from one foot to the other. Even Nat seemed taken by her, finding any excuse to place a hand on her shoulder or touch her arm. All of them lost it in a chorus of groans when she and Nat started stretching. Her arms held high above her head and how it raised those perfect breasts. Just a little bit of a bounce when she moved too quickly.

“This is cruel and unusual torture,” Pietro moaned as she bent over.

Tight shorts lifting up showing off just a glimpse of her ass. All five of those men grunted in agreement. All eyes focused on that mound visible through the thin fabric. Workouts were long forgotten as they watched the show across the gym. Nat smiled as she spoke, words none of them could hear. Y/n rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck returning the grin.

Lifting her arms above her head again stretching out her muscles, Clint caught the slightest hint of ink on her skin as her shirt rose. Excitement coursing through him. There it was, the innocent pure little Banner had a wild side. Smiling like a fool caught up in the thought of what she looked like naked, he never noticed her staring at him.

Sam and Bucky smacking his arm, hissing his name. Clint’s eyes fell on hers. She stood arms crossed, shoulder to shoulder with Nat staring at them. Nat appeared less than amused, flashing a death glare. Y/n, on the other hand, was fighting back a smirk. Her eyes locked on Clint.

_**Forbidden fruit** _

**_Ring on my finger_ **

**_You’re such a moral, moral man_ **

**_You throw it away, no question_ **

_**Will I pretend I’m innocent** _

__

Clint felt like he was being pulled. Fire and lust burning deep inside him. The need to touch her, to feel her softness against him raging within. Steve and the others left quickly not liking the look they received from Natasha, but Clint stood frozen. He watched the smallest patch of color flood Y/n’s cheeks. A bashful rosy pink clung to her in defiance.

He felt a tightening in his chest catching a glimpse of her biting the edge of her bottom lip. Watched her arms uncross, fingers trailing down her side. Slowly catching the edge of her breast and continued down to her thigh. Captivated by the way her palm glided over her exposed fleshy thigh. His eyes following her hand as her fingers dug into her skin. Raking up her thigh, unseen by Nat. That woman was more trouble than anyone knew.

The sudden tightness in his boxers only made all the worse when his eyes flipped back to hers. Y/n’s tongue darted out her mouth gliding over her lips. Clint found himself in quite the conundrum. Y/n was teasing him and he liked it. Biting her lip again with a sultry grin, she ended her subtle little show with a wink that left him groaning. Forbidden fruit in all her ripened glory and he was starving.

**_What would happen if we kissed_ **

_**Would your tongue slip past my lips** _

**_Would you run away, would you stay_ **

_**Or would I melt into you** _

_**Mouth to mouth, lust to lust** _

**_Spontaneously combust_ **

****

Clint found himself wandering towards her lab day after day. Passing by stealthfully just to catch a glimpse of her through the glass lab windows. He felt pathetic and strangely out of sorts. All that suave confidence drained from him leaving him feeling like he didn’t stand a chance, but still, he watched from the shadows.

Messy hair falling out of the ponytail atop her head and unlike her brother, Y/n didn’t favor wearing a lab coat as she worked. She didn’t even favor proper lab attire at all. Ripped jeans and sneakers, but always with the long-sleeved shirts.

Peeking from around the corner, Clint watched Y/n dancing in her lab, getting lost in the music blaring from her speaker system. Hips swaying and undulating in an ungodly manner that sent him groaning. Her hands trailing up her sides and tugging her hair free from the scrunchie.

Tresses falling and waving as she danced. Her fingers snaking through her hair shaking it wildly, elbows pointed out in front of her as she let the beat of EDM take her away. Swirling and circling her hips, her ass shaking in rhythm. Clint was rock hard and desperate. In the blink of an eye, she disappeared from his sight.

The music was still blaring, the sound vibrating through the glass, but she was nowhere. Coming out from around the corner, Clint stared into the lab scanning everywhere. There was only one door in and she would have had to walk past him. ‘What the hell?’ he thought.

“Are you spying on my sister?” Banner’s voice echoed sternly down the hallway startling Clint.

“What?! No!” But there was too much guilt in his tone and a speckling of color on his cheeks that betrayed him. “I was just…”

“I told you assholes!” Banner stood toe to toe with Clint, green-tinted fury in his eyes as he glared up at him. “Stay away from my sister!”

**_I struggle with myself again_ **

_**Quickly the walls are crumbling** _

**_Don’t know if I can turn away_ **

****

Clint slumped his back against the glass window pane watching as a highly agitated Bruce walked away down an adjoining hallway growling about putting Y/n in a bubble to keep an eye on her, better yet transferring her to some remote location only he knew just to keep his 'dipshit friends’ away from her. For the briefest of moments, Clint was able to catch his breath, letting out a heavy sigh. It seemed like too many close calls with Bruce catching him at the wrong moments near Y/n.

Letting his head thump on the cold glass, banging it repeatedly annoyed with himself. He knew he shouldn’t be here, but… what the hell was it about her that drove him crazy? Was it because he wasn’t supposed to have her? Or was it because truly he wanted her? Closing his eyes groaning only to let out a shrill quite unmanly scream as the solid pane of glass disappeared and sent him flying backward onto the cement floor.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. initiate frosted panes, cut the video feed, lock the doors and windows. No access granted without my permission and enable the Anti-Stark Hack protocol.” Y/n spoke from nonchalantly from behind him as she placed a wristband on her workstation.

Clint scrambled up off his feet dusting off his jeans. Glancing around the lab he noticed all the cameras were now facing upwards towards the ceiling. All the windowed walls of her lab shimmered and frosted into a foggy grey color.

“What the hell was that?” Sheepishly running his fingers through his hair making Y/n chuckle.

“Transference.” Y/n picked up the wristband again twirling it around her finger. “It takes something solid and shifts the molecules elsewhere so it’s… not. Meaning there isn’t a thing on this planet err maybe Galaxy that’s safe anymore with this little diddy and no, Tony will NOT get his hands on it.”

“Why…” Clint stammered. 'Damn she’s beautiful. Stop staring,’ he grumbled in his head.

_**What would happen if we kissed** _

_**Would your tongue slip past my lips** _

**_Would you run away, would you stay_ **

**_Or would I melt into you_ **

_**Mouth to mouth, lust to lust** _

_**Spontaneously combust** _

__

“I think that’s obvious don’t you?” Y/n walked towards Clint with a smirk. Each step forward she took, he took one backward until he was flush against the glass panel he’d fallen through. “We’re both adults here.”

“That’s debatable in my case,” he muttered nervously.

Y/n hooked a finger into the collar of his shirt. She was so close to Clint he could feel the heat of her breath. A subtle hint of dark roast Colombian coffee. The tip of her nose brushed against him, her lips feather-like as they swept across his stubbly cheek.

“I see the way you look at me.” She spoke softly with cocky confidence.

“Wah, I-I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Clint had to admit that all this was turning him on. Y/n pressed her body into his, her palm agonizingly slowly moved over the bulge growing and stuffed behind heavy denim. Y/n smirked feeling the rumbling in his chest. A deep groan building up in his throat. Stroking his length through the material Y/n leaned closer. Clint shuddered as her tongue licked up his neck, her teeth grazing his earlobe.

“You… sure you don’t know what I’m talking about?” The raspiness in her voice, the almost commanding tone.

“Ye-yeah,” Clint nodded his head, sucking in his bottom lip as she tugged open the button on his jeans.

“Is that a yeah, you don’t know, or a yeah you do?” Y/n stilled all movement, stopped mid-kiss on his neck, her hands pulled away.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” he mumbled covering her hands with his guiding them back.

_**What would happen if we kissed** _

_**Would your tongue slip past my lips** _

**_Would you run away, would you stay_ **

_**Or would I melt into you** _

_**Mouth to mouth, lust to lust** _

**_Spontaneously combust_ **

****

Y/n giggled into his neck while dragging his zipper open. Her hand delving underneath his boxers. Palming him in her hand, stroking his length. Clint rutted his hips forward with a moan. Fuck what Bruce said. Letting his fingers tangle in her hair, pulling her face closer to his. It was all lips and tongues and knocking of teeth. Gasping breaths and heaving chests.

Y/n tasted like Ambrosia, the fruit of the Gods and forbidden for mankind. He was practically whining when she pulled away. Pouting at the loss of contact until she got down on her knees. Grinning up at him, pulling his garments around his ankles. Y/n took all of him in her mouth.

“Fuckin’ hell,” the groan was lazy and breathy as his head thumped back against the glass.

Y/n sucking and slurping, rolling his balls in her hand. Her thumb and index finger wrapped tightly around his base, squeezing and stroking in tandem with her mouth. Tongue swirling and rolling over his cock. The sweet tartness of precum dripping down her throat. Clint bit down so hard on his lip he drew blood just watching her. Hollowing her cheeks, head bobbing up and down. Her wrist swirling and pumping.

“No, no, no,” Clint hissed feeling all his frustration about to boil over. “St-stop I’m gonna…”

_**The room is spinning out of control** _

**_Act like you didn’t notice_ **

_**Brushed my hand** _

__

“Y/n,” Tony’s smug voice called out from the intercom system, the only thing she’d forgotten to tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to turn off.

“Yes,” Y/n sighed and rolled her eyes. Just like Tony to interrupt even if it was only his voice.

Clint was panicking, his body stiffened against the frosted window. Y/n quietly chuckled glancing up at Clint. Her tongue flicking over the tip of his head, palm roughly stroking his member. Clamping his hand over his mouth trying to quiet the grunts.

“You got a minute kitten, I need to grab those calculations we talked about yesterday.” There was something in the sound of his voice that set every nerve in Clint on edge like Tony knew.

“Sorry,” Y/n replied before quickly popping Clint’s tip in her mouth. Her tongue lapping and licking around the rim of his head. Clint was losing it, his teeth sinking into his palm as he rocked his hips forward.

“Come on,” Tony whined. “Your brother’s gonna kill me if I don’t bring them back like now.”

“Kinda busy,” Y/n’s nails raked up Clint’s chest, her tongue trailing down his shaft, teeth grazing over his sack. A playful nip and Clint let out a yelp.

“You alright in there?” Now Tony’s curiosity was piqued.

“Yup,” Y/n stood up coaxing Clint along. “Go away Tony, I’m busy.”

_**Forbidden fruit** _

**_Ring on my finger_ **

**_You’re such a moral, moral man_ **

**_You throw it away, no question_ **

**_Will I pretend I’m innocent_ **

****

Pulling her sweatshirt over her head giving Clint a show. From her waist to just below her neckline and down to her wrists were covered in tattoos. Vibrant colors as far as the eye could see. From sweet and innocent koi fish to half-naked calendar girls from vintage WW1 posters. Y/n was a closeted wild child, a little freak behind closed doors. Y/n was the rebellious Banner.

Slipping out of her jeans and hopping up on her workbench. Crooking her finger at Clint as he shuffled as fast as he could with his pants around his ankles. Hands trailing over her thighs and up her stomach. Palms and fingers greedily lavishing attention on her chest. Clint smirked dipping his head low trailing the tip of his tongue up her stomach. Licking circles around her breasts before popping a nipple in his mouth. Rolling it around in his mouth, getting his payback with a nip of his own.

Y/n grinned down at Clint and mouthed 'fuck me now’. Clint raised an eye at her and glanced towards the intercom speaker. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, wiggled like she was attempting to get off the bench, but Clint wasn’t haven’t any of that nonsense. Lining himself up, rubbing the tip of his cock over her folds. Y/n’s head fell back and rolled her eyes closed humming.

Clint thrust inside her. Y/n’s thighs snapping tight around his waist, her eyes darted open and focused on his. He was entranced watching her breasts jiggle and bounce with each thrust. Her fingers delving in his hair, tugging and pulling making him grunt. A rumbling, thunderous grunt from deep inside his chest.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Clint murmured kissing her chest.

**_What would happen if we kissed_ **

**_Would your tongue slip past my lips_ **

**_Would you run away, would you stay_ **

**_Or would I melt into you_ **

**_Mouth to mouth, lust to lust_ **

**_Spontaneously combust_ **

****

His hips rutting and thrusting into hers, pelvic bones rattling in the rapid momentum. Tools and projects shaking and falling from the workbench. Sounds of metal and the like clanging to the floor echoing in the room. Y/n leaned up smashing her chest into his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Faster,” she rasped, nails digging into his shoulders. "I’m not in the mood for nice and slow.“

Pounding into her, making the table legs scratch across the cement floor. Moans and groans filled the lab drowning out the music altogether. Her nails raking up and down his back. Vulgar dirty words leaving her lips filling his ears egging him on. Ratcheting up his pace, slamming himself inside her, pounding so hard it almost hurt, but damned if it didn’t feel good.

Y/n felt it building, churning inside her. Itching and burning from skin slapping on skin, rougher, and harder. Friction burns. Clint was so close, he didn’t want to cum, not yet. Feeling her snug and tight, pulsing walls clamping down on him. Beads of sweat slid down between them.

**_I struggle with myself again_ **

**_Quickly the walls are crumbling_ **

_**Don’t know if I can turn away** _

__

Pressure building, the volcano ready to erupt. Nipping on his ear, sucking and biting Clint’s neck. Her tongue swirling, her mouth sucking harsh enough to leave a mark. It felt like an explosion rippled from within her. Shaking and trembling, crying out his name in a blissful scream.

Clint smirked watching her come undone, watching her body shiver limping against his. Little jolts and aftershocks quaking through her. Over and over he snapped his hips, getting up on the tips of his toes railing into her. Digging his hands into her hips holding her in place. Grunting like a madman as his body went rigged. Haphazard thrusts as he spilled inside her. Warm streaks of the two of them mingling and dripping down. Droplets hitting the floor. Everything including the air smelled like sweat and sex.

Groaning, gasping, his chest heaving as he let his forehead slump forward resting between her breasts. Y/n was licking her lips trying to catch her breath, her mouth dry, tongue licking her lips as she sighed letting out a breathy laugh.

"Wow,” she gasped kissing the top of his sweaty head.

“Yeah,” he chuckled leaning up kissing her softly as they both let out a laugh.

**_What would happen if we kissed_ **

**_Would your tongue slip past my lips_ **

**_Would you run away, would you stay_ **

**_Or would I melt into you_ **

**_Mouth to mouth, lust to lust_ **

**_Spontaneously combust_ **

****

“Paybacks a bitch Y/n,” Tony chuckled through the intercom. “You should have given me what I asked for.”

“Oh fuck off Tony!” Clint spat towards the speaker.

“No,” Tony laughed. “You did enough of that and now **_HE_** knows.”

Both Y/n and Clint’s eyes snapped towards each other hearing the bellowing roar down the hall. Heavy footsteps rumbling through the floor. The deep angry voice of Bruce mid-change.

“HE DID WHAT TO MY SISTER!?” Bruce yelled.

The last thing Y/n and Clint heard as they scrambled to get dressed was the Hulk roaring outside her lab as he pounded on the reinforced walls trying to break them down.

“Come on!” Y/n laughed a little too excitedly for Clint’s liking as she snatched the wrist band off the floor and grabbed Clint’s wrist.

Racing across the lab Y/n made a window transfer out of its frame. They had enough time to escape and race across the grassy field towards the nearest hangar bay before they heard the shattering of her lab walls. They were barely in the air as they saw the Hulk burst through the brick and mortar of the outer lab wall and run across the field.

“Okay then,” Clint smirked glancing down from the pilot’s seat window at an angry Hulk just out of jumping range. “You like farms?”

“Who doesn’t?” She giggled kissing his cheek.

“Good, I’ve got a place we can lay low for a while while he calms down.” Grinning from behind the controls as he flipped off the locator.

“Oh, we might need to run away permanently then,” Y/n smirked from the co-pilot’s seat. “I doubt he’ll ever calm down, not after that.”


End file.
